


Yard Play

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Extremely Underage, Face-Sitting, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 22 - Threesome (or more)Preview: Halloween had been great, and Derek and Peter only had a few more days to wait to play with Stiles and their dogs again.





	Yard Play

Stiles was back at the Hale's less than a week after Halloween, the rest of the family gone for various reasons and Peter assuring the sheriff that Stiles would be fine with him and Derek. He could smell the excitement wafting off the boy, and knew by the way the sheriff seemed grateful that Stiles had kept their secret. Really, he knew days ago because nobody tried to murder them, but it was nice to smell relief and gratefulness on the sheriff and not a single hint of suspicion.

The cruiser hadn't even made it to the end of the drive when Peter walked back inside and found Derek and Stiles already stripping down, Derek leaned over to let Stiles lick inside his mouth. The kiss could be considered clumsy, childish, if it wasn't for the filthy sounds of Stiles trying to suck on Derek's tongue. 

"Boys, we should take this outside or upstairs to Derek's room. Remember the rule." Peter cocked a brow at Derek and smirked when his nephew blushed and mumbled an apology, taking Stiles by the hand and leading him out the back door. Peter took a moment to gather their clothes and retrieve his lube before following them. 

He wasn't at all disappointed when he finally made it out back and saw Derek and Stiles both on their hands and knees. Auggie was laying down in front of Stiles, the boy practically faceplanted against the dog's ass. Derek had his mouth pushed between Stiles' tiny cheeks, jaw working as he licked and sucked at that little pucker. Bruno was behind Derek, lapping at his hole, cock already flopped out of his sheath. Peter dropped the boys' clothes by the backdoor and quickly shed his own before heading over to them. It was even better up close, the greedy sounds of them slurping at holes a kind of music in his ears. And even better, he could see that Derek had one hand lifted up, one of his fingers toying with Stiles' rim, rubbing around it and then applying a little pressure, the tip pushing in with his tongue before he'd pull it back.

"Stiles, do you want to try to play like Derek does? I think the doggies might be too big for you, but Derek's little cocklet seems just right." Peter could see the way Derek's cocklet twitched and dropped at his words, watched Stiles draw back from Auggie's hole, his mouth already red and swollen, face shiny with his own spit.

"I can?" Stiles' eyes were wide and he wriggled in excitement.

"We can try. You like feeling Derek's finger playing with your little boyhole?"

"Mmhmm." Stiles nods but his face is already pressed back against Auggie, answer muffled against the dog's hole as he goes back to essentially making out with it. Peter doesn't bother replying, just kneels down next to where Derek is licking Stiles, drizzling lube over the boy's hairless crack and Derek's finger. He watches hungrily as Derek gently begins to push it in, watches the boy's hole as it parts easily, accepting. He can't help but lube his own finger, pushing it in carefully alongside Derek's, listening to Stiles' heart pick up speed even as he pushes his ass back onto them. They both hold still, Derek's tongue flicking against the boy every time he rocks backward, watching Stiles fuck himself on their fingers. 

"Derek, climb over Stiles, you can suck on Auggie's hole with him." Derek only hesitates a second before removing his mouth and finger, bracketing the smaller boy with his body. Peter adds more lube to his fingers, pushing back in with two and then shifting them to put in a third. There's a small burst of pain from the boy but Peter just holds still, lets him relax into it. He dips his head beneath Derek's body, flicks his own tongue around his fingers, listens to Derek shushing Stiles and telling him it'll feel good soon, hears when they both start lapping at Auggie. It takes a few minutes but Stiles eventually relaxes and Peter pumps his fingers in and out a few times to be sure he won't tense again before withdrawing, slicking Derek's cocklet with the lube on his hand before encouraging him to scoot his hips forward, holding him steady and aiming him. 

"Slowly Derek, ease him into it." Peter watches from up close as Derek's head breaches Stiles. Sees that tiny rim spread open around the cocklet, watches it feed into the hole until Derek's hips are pressed tight to Stiles'. There had been no return to pain and it makes Peter smile. "Okay, stay still now. Let me get you ready for Bruno. He's going to help you fuck Stiles."

Peter slips behind Derek, lubing his fingers again and quickly opening Derek, knowing he's mostly relaxed enough to need almost no prep by now. Bruno mounts him easily, and Derek cries out at the first thrust, rocking his hips back to meet it and then pushing forward, pumping his cocklet in and out of Stiles, making the little boy cry out too. It's all sounds of pleasure though, and Peter moves back to watch the three of them move in unison, Bruno's thrusts controlling Derek's, both boys licking at Auggie, their tongues slip sliding over each other's. As amazing as it is to watch, he's feeling left out, so he crawls up by their heads.

"Stiles, gonna let Derek keep licking Auggie. I want to feel your tongue on my hole too. I didn't get to last time, and that's not very fair, is it?"

"I guess not un'c Pet'r." Stiles' words come out breathy, his body rocking as Derek fucks into him. Peter clicks his tongue at Auggie, forcing the dog up off the ground and then helping lead him to the side, getting him backed up so Derek can muffle his moans in the dog's ass. Then Peter's laying down in front of them, legs lifting to throw over Stiles' shoulders, hand threading through the boy's hair to help push his face down against his hole.

"Oh fuck, your mouth. Mmm, yes, like that Stiles. Push that little tongue inside me. Suck on my hole. God what a good boy you are." Peter gets lost for a few minutes in how good that small mouth feels on his hole, but it isn't long before he can hear the telltale sound of Bruno's knot starting to breach Derek, can smell how close Derek is getting as he rocks between Stiles' ass and Bruno's cock. Both of their thrusts pick up and Stiles stops licking in favor of keening. A glance shows that Derek is using his werewolf strength to prop himself on one hand while he ruts into Stiles, the other reaching around to fondle Stiles' tiny cocklet and empty ballsack. The boy is far too young to come but he's clearly enjoying the attention.

Peter watches for a few moments before he hears the pop of Bruno's knot shoving into Derek, tying them together. He moves back behind Derek, stroking Bruno's flank as the dog grinds his knot in, watches Derek's ass flex as he milks that cock for every drop of doggy come. Peter's hard and ready when Bruno tugs out, sliding home inside his nephew and groaning at how wet and hot he is inside. 

"Your ass is amazing. So receptive. One day we'll have to get all of the dogs to fuck you, nephew. See how wet we can make you. See how full." Peter praises as he thrusts, watches Derek moan and yank Stiles back onto his cocklet, can feel the clench of Derek's ass around him. His own strokes are getting shorter, less rhythmed as he listens to Derek's cocklet squelch in and out of Stiles' hole. He can smell the sharp scent of Derek's come, knows his nephew is filling the boy, cocklet not wilting and churning the mess. Peter wishes Stiles was sturdier, that he could take his cock, take the dogs, but he doesn't want to risk it - risk this. The scent helps push him over the edge, has his hips slamming in hard before he grinds as he pumps more come inside of Derek. 

Peter feels shaky when he pulls out, sated for the moment but still somehow greedy for more. He's leaning forward, anticipating the delicious slurry of his and Bruno's come awaiting him, when Derek's suddenly dropping and rolling to his back. It startles him into looking up rather than at the empty patch of air where Derek's ass had been, and he can't say he's mad at what he sees. Derek's on his back, arms wrapped over Stiles' legs, and he's got the boy mounted on his face, grinding his little hole down against Derek's mouth. Peter can hear the sucking slurps of Derek eating his come from the boy's hole and it makes his cock give a feeble twitch. Auggie and Bruno are quick to join them, licking around Stiles' ass and cocklet, tongues trying to get at the prize Derek is enjoying, and Peter wishes - not for the first time - that he could record this. How he'd love to watch all of this over and over. But the risk is too high. Instead he flattens himself on the ground, pushing his face against Derek's hole so he can suck out his own enjoyable treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
